Don't Be Ashamed
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: Yoai!Sasuke shows feeling he's never shown, but we've all known, Sakura learns and creates new feelings and Kakashi and Gai get caught in the miss of things. [Pairing I've never done basically]
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Be Ashamed**

**PoD- "This is my first Yoai fic and I'm going to be very proud of it when I get to the "juicy" parts. So I hope you drool and bleed. there will be a few first time pairings for me. Like Sa...nevermind."**

**Sakura- "Panda does not own Naruto."**

**Naruto- "I wished!"**

**Sakura- "Pervert!!! You've been hanging around the Toad Sage too long!"

* * *

**

Chpter One

_Pushing Sakura_

Sasuke stared at Naruto. He was had been waiting for training to end _all_ day. The normal few hours now seemed like a whole two years had pass and he glanced back at Kakashi. Waiting for his words.

Sasuke was getting impatient though. He continued to shift around where he sat as Kakashi continued the end of the day lecture. He turned his hand into a fist and slowly released it as Kakashi's words slowed.

"Alright, guys, we're done here. Training's over," Kakashi stated.

_Finally_, Sasuke thought.

He stood up and walked over to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto-"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura walked over and blushed slightly. "I was wondering if you'd like to go get some dinner with me?"

"No," Sasuke answered.

"Oh. Alright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she replied as she sighed.

She turned and slowly began to walk away. He watched her stop and glance back at him. When she was he was staring at her she ran.

It was as though Sasuke was pusing her away.

Sasuke waited until he could no longer see her and he then turned back to Naruto. He smirked and locked eyes with him.

"Naruto. Are you still going to meet me tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"I still want to know what for," Naruto replied.

Sasuke shook his head with a smirk. "No Naruto. It's a secret. Understand?"

"But why can't you just tell me why you want to meet?"

"Because it'll ruin the surprise, baka."

Sasuke smirked and walked past Naruto and brushed his arm against his chest. She then put his hands into his pockets and walked off. He was smirking all the way as he walked home, that is until Sakura showed up.

Sasuke sighed and ducked his head, hoping she would not see him, but it was too late. She called to him and he stopped. She ran over to him as happy as can be and smiled brightly. _Freaky._

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. Are you finally heading home?" Sakura asked a bit too cheerfully for Sasuke's taste.

"No," he replied simply.

"Eh? Then what_ are_ you doing?" she asked.

"Why is it any of your business?" he then asked coldly.

Sakura went cold and stared blankly at Sasuke. He smirked slyly and that made her freeze even more. Why was he so pleased in making her so uncomfortable?

He was trying his best to make her leave without saying it but now Sakura looked like a stupid statue whose eyes would follow him if he moved. He sighed and took a step around Sakura when she grabbed his wrist. he looked up at her and locked onto her tearful eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun. Why?" she asked.

_What's with all the questions today?_

"Why won't you tell me anything? Why won't you let me in?"

"Why should I?" Sasuke replied tearing his hand from Sakura and causing her to cry. "I'm going home."

Sasuke took another step and Sakura threw herself at him, but he was too quick. He slid to one side and Sakura's eyes widened. He gave her a nudge on the back and she rolled onto the ground. He stared down at her for a moment then walked past her without a word.

He stalked down to his district and looked up at his house. He then look up into the sky. Night had come quick enough for him. He turned on his heel and shuffled off to the bridge where he told Naruto to meet him.

On his walk there was hardly anyone on the street. He'd bump into someon every two hudred steps and maybe a child hiding from his parents or friends. Other than that Konoha was like a ghost town tonight. He came around the bend and the brifge rose up before him and there stood Naruto.

* * *

Sakura watched Sasuke leave and she sat, up tears streaming down her face. She didn't move, she just sat there staring in the direction Sasuke had just left. A man came over and held out his hand to her. 

"Are you alright miss?" he asked helping her up.

"Uh...yes. thank you. I'm fine," she replied as he left.

"Well, have a good night," he stated waving.

"You as well, sir."

Sakura sighed and walked toward te Uchiha district. Sasuke said he wasn't going to be home, but maybe he just said that. She needed to find out. She walked across the streets and as the district appeared before her she stopped. There was something about the Uchiha district she need not like.

There was a strange aura of death. She hadn't ever gone into the distric tbut around it hung the sense of pain, sorrow and death.

But she needed to talk with Sasuke. She needed to know what had gotten into him in the last week. She took and deep breath and held it as she took a step into the district.

It stung.

She didn't know what it was, but being in there hurt. It felt like she'd been killed one thousand times but she pushed forward breathing slowly through her burning lungs. She needed to talk to him. She needed to hold her Sasuke close and tightly, never letting go.

* * *

"Naruto, I'm surprised," Sasuke stated walking forward. 

Naruto turned. "Yeah, well I wanted to know what you wanted," he replied.

"So my stated meant piqued your interest, did it?"

Naruto thought for a moment. What was the answer to this question. He sighed and hung his head then glanced up at him.

"Can you just tell me what you want so I can go home?"

Sasuke slowly walked up to Naruto. Naruto looked very bored at the moment then his expression quickly changed to shock and fear when Sasuke grabbed his chin softly.

"Oh come now Naruto-kun. I know of what lust you hide for me and now I'm ready to reveal mine to you," Sasuke whispered in his ear. Sasuke pulled away from his ear and rested his forehead on Naruto's. "Don't be ashamed."

* * *

Fan-Girl Squeal! 

**PoD- "Love the direction!!! Heheh...wait till next chapter."**


	2. Kakashi Knows All

**Don't Be Ashamed**

**PoD- "Hurry guys! I need two more reviews on any story! Any story! Please! Two more, so read and review!"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

_Kakashi Knows All_

Sasuke pursed his lips against Naruto's and rubbed his cheeks softly. Naruto and him both stood entranced with one another for a few moments, then Naruto escaped. He backed away panting and stared at Sasuke's sexual smile.

"Uh? Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Now I am," Sasuke whispered.

He walked up to Naruto and pushed him against the railing. He squeezed his hands together with his and stared at him dreamily.

"I know you enjoyed that, Naruto-kun," Sasuke added. "Please, say something."

"S-Sakura," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke turned slowly and met with the tearful eyes of haruno Sakura. He just stared at her as she continued to cry. Naruto scuffed forward past Sasuke and Sakura took equal steps away. Naruto looked guilty and sad, maybe not for him but Sakura.

"Sakura, why don't you just get lost," Sasuke stated.

"Eh. Why? Why didn't you at least tell me? Then you would've saved me some pain you...you jackass!" Sakura screamed as she choked out each word. "And Naruto! I can't believe you! I can't believe you, of all people, would do this to me! I hate you all! I hate you both!" Sakura closed her eyes and looked away. She gripped her hands and brought them up across her chest. "GO TO HELL!!!!"

Sakura turn and ran.

"Thank God. I thought she might start trying to keep us apart," Sasuke stated.

* * *

_Sasuke! How could you? I loved you! I told you! I told you and you pushed me away! I hate you so much! I hate you!_

"Eh?" Sakura ran into a figure and fell backwards.

"Aa, Sakura," Lee shreiked as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

She didn't care, she lunged forward and they both fell and she hugged Lee tightly. She cried into him and lee sat in shock.

"Uh, Sakura. Did something happen?" he asked.

"I hate them! I hate them both! I wish I could be on your team, Lee! I wish I could be away from them!" she screamed in tears.

Lee blushed. "M-My team?"

"Or any team! Just away from them!"

"Sakura, what did 'who' do?"

Sakura leaned up and wiped her tears. She sighed and glanced back from where she had came. "They...they're a 'thing' now, a package. They ki-ki..."

"Kissed?"

"Yes," Sakura answered sadly.

"Why would they do that? Aren't they both boys?"

"Eh? I think, yes."

"Gross."

Sakura giggled. She looked up at Lee as he stumbled to his feet and reached out his hand for Sakura. She took it gratiously and rose up to her feet. She went to turn but Lee grabbed her arm. She turned and stared at his eyes then at his crimson cheeks.

"Lee..?"

"Eh, Sakura, I-I'm always here for you if...you need someone to talk to and i-if you want to escape from Sasuke and Naruto," lee stated shyly.

"Thank you," Sakura replied as she suddenly kissed Lee's cheek and ran home.

* * *

Lee touched his cheek and smiled faintly. He stood there recapping the moments that had passed and blushed. 

"Yahoo! Wahoo! Yeah! Sakura-chan kissed me!"

* * *

Morning came and Sakura came early to the bridge. Upon arriving she foubd Naruto and Sasuke laying on the bridge. She stopped, both were asleep holding each other with smiles on their faces, and she sighed. She walked other to them and kicked their feet. 

They looked up, Sasuke a little annoyed and Naruto quickly went guilty, and she smiled. Naruto stood up and stared at her.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you two?" she replied.

"Yes," Sasuke answered. "Why?"

"I wanted to apoligize for the way I acted last night. What you to do with you life is none of my business. If you want to make your love life be gender whacked, feel free," she stated.

"Oh, thank you for your permission," Sasuke stated sarcasticly.

"Hey, I was -" She stopped and sighed. "I realize, Sasuke, that I don't love you. I don't love you either Naruto. So, there. I'm fine now."

"Do you still want us to got to hell?" Naruto asked.

"No, I never did. I was just freaked out, confused and angry last night and i said things I didn't mean."

"Oh," Naruto sighed. "Thank you Sakura."

She smiled and sat down. As she did kakashi appeared. "So, is it true what I heard?" he asked and everyone stared. "That Naruto and Sasuke are gay?"

"Yep, and who told you?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi chuckled thinking back to Lee. "No one. I just my way of figuring things out." Kakashi jumped down and patted Sakura on the head. "Oh, and Sakura, I hear you and Lee are a thing too."

"Ah! What? No!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes, I heard you kissed him, right?"

"You kissed bushy-brows?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, no! Well, yes. No! it was just on the cheek!" Sakura replied blushing.

"Don't be ashamed, Sakura. It's not much worse than naruto and Sasuke being together. At least Lee is a boy not a girl," Kakashi stated smiling.

"True," Sakura agreed.

Sasuke grunted and looked into the sky. He sighed and he tilted his head and looked over to Kakashi. "Is that the only reason you're here on time? To make fun of us?" he asked.

"No, not really -"

"What? Kakashi's on time?" Naruto shouted. "It's the end of the world! Run! We're all doomed!"

Naruto tried to run but Sasuke put his arm out and knocked him to the ground. Sakura started laughing and naruto joined her. kakashi jumped down and picked Naruto up and sat him beside Sasuke.

"Actually, we have a mission," Kakashi stated. "We have to escort two shinobis back to their village."


End file.
